Monstrous Ambitions
Monstrous Ambitions 'is the 20th episode of 'Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * Casey smitten as the Black Ranger defends her and Barry from Nobodies (5) * Chris suggesting he and Casey just remain friends (15) * Strife shielding Sasha and Snapshot outside the aerospace museum (12) * Pete and Casey's realization that the Hoverbirds trigger attacks (6) * Dillik introducing Sasha to Trask with a "ta-daaa" (19) * Detective Morales telling Luke he knows about him and the others (18) * Megazord falling (17) as Detective Morales asks about it not working (18) * Black Ranger sharp-shooting the Jinnsect with his Sky Enforcer after Arcanum's destruction as Trask's voice-over dismisses the Rangers' "new parlor trick" (19) * Dillik suggesting they provoke a monster into growing (19) * Sasha asking who he figures gets that job (19) [ Fade in to INT. HOUSE, ATTIC - CHRIS sits at his desk as CASEY stands behind him. He is in the process of showing her some drawings from his sketch book. (Both are wearing the same clothes as from the end of the previous episode.) ] CASEY (pointing): Oh, that's cool. I like that guy. [ CHRIS nods humbly. CASEY looks at the opposite page. ] CASEY (cont'd): Wow, is that our house? CHRIS: Yeah. CASEY: That's really neat! It's, like, floating in space, huh? CHRIS: Uh-huh. CASEY: I like it a lot. CHRIS: Thanks. [ MAGGIE's voice calls out from downstairs. ] MAGGIE: Hey, Casey, phone call! [ Puzzled, CASEY looks at the phone nearby. ] CASEY (loudly): Uhh, thanks! (then normally, to Chris) I didn't hear it ring. CHRIS: I keep the ringer off. CASEY: Oh. (picks up the receiver) Hello? Oh, hi, Mom! Yeah, happy Fourth to you too! [ CASEY pauses and is startled by what he hears. ] CASEY (cont'd): His what?! (pauses) No, I didn't get an invitation! [ CASEY excitedly places her hand over the phone to address CHRIS. ] CASEY (cont'd, to Chris): My brother's getting married! (into the phone) When is it? Wow, that's like, a month away! ... No, it's not a big deal, Mom. He probably just sent it to the wrong address or something. ... No, Mom, I -- (sighs) Yes. (pauses, then with renewed enthusiasm) I know! ... What? [ The glee drains from CASEY's face and is replaced with a frown. ] CASEY (cont'd): Um, I don't know... CHRIS (whispering): What is it? [ Still occupied by the phone call, CASEY waves her hand to shush him, turning away. ] CASEY: Mom, I... I just have a lot of things -- (pauses) Of course I do! No, Mom -- [ Seemingly cut off, CASEY pulls the phone from her ear and hangs up with an exasperated growl. ] CHRIS: What's wrong? CASEY (still agitated): I told her I didn't know if I could go! CHRIS: Oh. (pauses) Why? CASEY: Because it's in New Jersey! With the Flyers totaled, I'd be stuck out there if you guys needed help! [ CHRIS ponders. ] CHRIS: Hmm. That is kind of a problem. (pauses) Hey, I thought your brother lived out in Daly. CASEY: No, this is my other brother, David. My "little" big brother. CHRIS: Hmm. CASEY (slightly tongue-in-cheek): Stupid monster attacks. [ CHRIS chuckles softly. ] CHRIS: Well, we'll think of something, okay? Don't worry about it. [ CASEY nods. Just then, her MORPHER chimes. ] CHRIS (cont'd, rising): Speak of the devil. [ They rush downstairs. ] [ EXT. WATERFRONT PARK - At a waterfront, SASHA and a battalion of ten NOBODIES (each wielding a sword) approach someone (off-screen). SASHA wields her STAR HANDLE in sword mode. ] SASHA (sinisterly): Come now, there's no need to make this difficult... [ Sentai - Beside a stone wall, a blue blow-dryer monster named ZEPHYROS reacts with worry. He speaks with a throaty but somewhat meek voice. A JINNSECT is embedded in his shoulder, and his left hand is an oversized brush. ] ZEPHYROS: Look, lady, just leave me alone! [ SASHA and the NOBODIES advance. ] SASHA: Like I said, Zephyros, this'll only hurt for a second. [ Switch to sentai - ZEPHYROS reaches for a switch on his chest. ] ZEPHYROS: I warned you! [ ZEPHYROS turns his switch, firing up the sound of a large, fiery turbine. ] [ From the large blower in his head, ZEPHYROS spews a stream of fire. ] [ US footage - As the flames blow in their direction, SASHA recoils, and the NOBODIES take cover. Sparks soon erupt around SASHA, and she dives into the water on her left. ] [ ZEPHYROS flees toward the camera. ] ZEPHYROS: I'm outta here! [ Switch to US footage - Rising from the water, dripping wet, SASHA barks at the Nobodies (off-screen). ] SASHA: Get him! [ Sentai - In a line, the NOBODIES brandish their swords and charge. ] [ The NOBODIES are seen running toward the camera through the grassy waterfront park. ] [ Sentai - In their customary order, the five RANGERS each leap over the camera. ] [ The RANGERS land in front of the NOBODIES, halting their progress. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Hey, guys, what's the rush? [ Sentai - Nearby, we find ZEPHYROS hiding behind a tree near the water. ] ZEPHYROS: Huh? The Power Rangers...? [ The NOBODIES charge. ] [ Sentai (Jetman #13) - RED RANGER unsheathes his TALON SWORD. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Talon Swords! [ The five RANGERS brandish their TALON SWORDS and engage the NOBODIES in combat. Of them, PINK RANGER seems least adept at swordfighting. ] [ From the water's edge, SASHA scowls, her outfit still soaked. ] [ Switch to sentai - While swordfighting a NOBODY, BLUE RANGER is slashed and knocked down, as is BLACK RANGER behind her. (PINK and YELLOW are also visible in the background.) We whip-pan over to RED RANGER as he successfully fends off two NOBODIES while two others circle him. In the background, behind his tree, is ZEPHYROS. ] [ Watching, ZEPHYROS clenches his fist as he speaks. Once he's done, something catches his attention to his right. ] ZEPHYROS: The Rangers have these guys occupied. As soon as they're done, I'll make a break for it! (turns) Huh? [ Six NOBODIES scramble down a grass hill toward the camera. ] [ As the NOBODIES attack, ZEPHYROS rolls under a sword slice, knocks another NOBODY to the ground, and hits several more. He stomps on a downed NOBODY and knocks another aside, blocking and striking with his brush arm. ] ZEPHYROS (during combat): Look, I don't wanna hurt you guys, but I told you... I'm not growing! [ A NOBODY leaps through the air with its sword. ] [ The NOBODY lands in front of ZEPHYROS but is knocked away. As the monster continues fighting off his attackers, we dolly around to see RED RANGER and the others continuing to fight in the background. ] [ US footage - After making short work of the remaining four NOBODIES, the RANGERS notice the monster (off-screen). ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Hey, why are the Nobodies attacking that monster? PETE (Yellow Ranger): Some kind of trick...? MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Wait... You guys, if they take him down... LUKE (Red Ranger): They're trying to make him grow! CASEY (Pink Ranger): We've gotta help him! [ A NOBODY delivers a successful strike to ZEPHYROS' chest, causing a burst of sparks. The NOBODY strikes a second time across his stomach. ] [ PINK RANGER leads the RANGERS in rushing to ZEPHYROS' aid. Swords in hand, they help him up. In front of the others, RED RANGER switches sword hands and draws his SKY BLASTER. ] [ US footage - We see over RED RANGER's shoulder as he shoots a series of yellow lasers at the NOBODY crowd. They spark and fall to the ground. RED then turns to the monster (off-screen). ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Go on! Get to safety! [ As the four RANGERS help ZEPHYROS to his feet, PINK asks a question, and BLACK hurries the monster along. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Can you walk? CHRIS (Black Ranger): Or better yet, run! [ ZEPHYROS rises, nods, and hobbles away down a nearby embankment. ] ZEPHYROS: (nods) Yeah, good idea! This way looks good! (off-handedly, hobbling downhill) Oh, ground's a little soft. That's okay though. [ Switch to US footage - Still in wet clothes, SASHA joins the fallen NOBODIES as they pick themselves up off the ground. ] SASHA (to the Nobodies): Worthless, all of you! [ SASHA plants her heel against one NOBODY's butt, shoving the NOBODY face-first into the dirt. ] [ SASHA vanishes with a white gleam. The NOBODIES awkwardly collect themselves and their swords and then vanish with black ripple effects. ] [ The RANGERS relax. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Power down! RANGERS (in unison): Power down! [ RED and then the others demorph with respectively-colored gleams. ] CASEY: All right, that was weird. PETE: Yeah, I never figured we'd be rescuing monsters. MAGGIE: We should probably keep an eye on him. I doubt Sasha's going to give up. PETE: Yeah, but as soon as we find him on the Hoverbirds, they've got him! [ LUKE makes a frustrated face. ] LUKE: Pete's right. Probably the worst thing we could do for him is to let our Hoverbirds find him. Let's all switch off seek mode. (reaches for his Morpher) CHRIS: Dude, are you crazy? The valley's defenseless if we can't see what's going on! [ LUKE reconsiders, lowering his MORPHER. ] LUKE: Hmm. Good point. Especially with the fireworks tonight... it'd be hard to hear anything. MAGGIE (to Luke): Well, what about Detective Morales? Couldn't he call us if he gets any reports of anything? LUKE: Good idea, Maggie. I'll stay home tonight in case he calls. Oh, but Lisa... PETE: Whoa, whoa... I'm working tonight. Just give him my work number. LUKE: You sure? PETE: Yeah, no problem! LUKE: Thanks, Pete. [ LUKE presses his MORPHER's upper right button. ] LUKE (cont'd): Seek mode off. [ PETE, MAGGIE, and CASEY follow suit. They look to CHRIS, who hesitates a moment before pressing the same button on his MORPHER. The scene contracts to black like a TV being shut off. ] [ Fade in to EXT. CITY PLAZA (NIGHT, sentai) - ZEPHYROS arrives at the top of a staircase downtown. ] ZEPHYROS: Those Rangers... treating me like someone who needs pity... [ In close-up, we dolly around ZEPHYROS. ] ZEPHYROS: They can pity themselves when I'm done with them! [ ZEPHYROS' eyes flash. ] ZEPHYROS (pleased): Ooh, yeah... that sounds threatening. [ ZEPHYROS aims his brush arm and fires incendiary blasts. ] ZEPHYROS: Take this, empty car! [ Below, a parked sedan explodes in a fireball. ] [ ZEPHYROS speaks passionately. He then aims his nozzle toward the night sky and fires an explosive blast skyward. ] ZEPHYROS: All the empty cars in the world won't stop me! Mua ha ha ha! Evil laughter! (fires skyward) [ EXT. NIGHT SKY - A sparkling streak flies high into the sky. It then explodes in a large burst of fireworks. ] [ EXT. FIELD (NIGHT) - In a field crowded with adults and children stand MAGGIE, CHRIS, and CASEY. The field is lit occasionally by the fireworks above, the booms echoing afterward. People in the crowd occasionally whoop or exclaim in reaction to the fireworks. ] [ A short distance ahead, LUKE and LISA are contently reclined on a blanket as they watch the fireworks. ] [ Elsewhere, seen from a distance, are R.J., DANNY, and ROBIN (see episode 7). They stand goofing around near a wall, not incredibly interested in the fireworks display. ] [ During the show, CHRIS and CASEY stand somewhat close to each other. At one point, CASEY whoops and applauds for a firework (off-screen). As she lowers her hand, her fingers barely brush by CHRIS's. Without turning her head, CASEY glances in CHRIS's direction. ] [ CHRIS continues watching the show, apparently unfazed. ] [ CASEY's fingertips twitch almost imperceptibly outward, searching in the direction of CHRIS's hand. ] [ CASEY again glances over anxiously, this time turning her head slightly. ] [ CASEY's fingers timidly inch ever closer to CHRIS's hand. ] [ Without warning, CHRIS leans down to CASEY, apparently to make an unrelated comment. ] CHRIS: You know -- [ In one quick movement, CASEY kisses CHRIS, her lips awkwardly hitting only half of his mouth (due to poor aim); CHRIS is silenced in the process. They both recoil in surprise, and CASEY bites both of her lips as a look of panic appears on her face. ] [ MAGGIE curiously looks in their direction (perhaps more aware of a disturbance than the kiss itself). ] [ Bewildered, CHRIS continues to stare at CASEY. More fireworks burst off-screen. ] [ Her eyes darting between CHRIS and MAGGIE, CASEY blurts out: ] CASEY: ... I gotta go. [ LUKE and LISA look back. ] [ CASEY makes a hasty exit as the fireworks continue. ] CHRIS: Casey...! [ CHRIS looks at MAGGIE as Casey is gone. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET (NIGHT) - YELLOW RANGER explores the charred remains of a burned-out sedan (compare with sentai). Faint fireworks may be heard far off in the distance. ] [ YELLOW looks up and sees a large message scorched onto the side of a building above. Its full text may appear only briefly and contains various misspellings (see below for content). PETE's thoughts are heard in voice-over. ] PETE (voice-over): "Dear Power Rangers, I am evil." Hmm. Misspelled evil. "Tremble before my..." (pauses) "...fiery blowy-ness." (scratches his helmet) Huh. "Sincerely, Zephyros. P.S.: Thanks for saving me." [ YELLOW reads further, noticing more. ] PETE (voice-over, cont'd): "P.P.S.: I am evil." [ YELLOW looks down even further. ] PETE (voice-over, cont'd): "P.P.P.S.: Mua ha ha ha. Evil laughter." (pauses) That's weird. [ YELLOW looks around. ] PETE (voice-over, cont'd): Well, guess I'd better get back to work. Detective Morales will call back if anything else comes up. [ YELLOW RANGER departs. ] [ EXT. REST AREA (NIGHT) - CASEY sits on a railing beside an outdoor restroom facility. The occasional boom of fireworks can be heard. ] [ MAGGIE joins CASEY on the railing. CASEY doesn't look at her. ] MAGGIE: Hey. What's wrong? [ CASEY shamefully glances in MAGGIE's direction. ] CASEY: He didn't tell you? MAGGIE: What? No. You know Chris... He hardly says anything. [ CASEY is optimistically surprised. ] CASEY: Oh. MAGGIE: So what's going on? [ CASEY shakes her head. ] CASEY: I don't wanna talk about it. [ MAGGIE nods respectfully, though slightly disappointed. ] MAGGIE: Okay. [ MAGGIE begins to stand, but CASEY holds her arm, keeping her in place. She whispers a few sentences into MAGGIE's ear, causing MAGGIE to gasp in surprise. ] [ EXT. FIELD (NIGHT) - LUKE approaches CHRIS. ] LUKE: Hey, is something wrong with Casey? CHRIS (awkwardly): Uhh, just a... misunderstanding. LUKE: Really? She looked pretty upset. [ CHRIS looks into the distance. ] CHRIS (distractedly): No, uhh, I think she's okay. [ CHRIS pats LUKE on the arm and departs in the direction of his attention. ] CHRIS: Hey, uh, I'm gonna catch a ride with Danny and R.J. I'll catch you guys later, okay? [ LUKE is puzzled as CHRIS leaves. ] LUKE: Yeah, okay... [ Dissolve to EXT. FIELD (DAY) - The sun shines brightly on a clear day. ] [ Switch to sentai - Talking to himself, ZEPHYROS treads through a field near an industrial area. ] ZEPHYROS: There's gotta be some way to prove I'm the toughest guy around... [ Nearby, ten NOBODIES appear to spring up from the ground. ] [ ZEPHYROS reacts, raising his arms. ] ZEPHYROS: (yelps) Don't shoot! [ The NOBODIES eagerly run up to ZEPHYROS and stand at attention. ] ZEPHYROS (cont'd): Hey, what... What are you doing? [ ZEPHYROS scratches his head and looks up and down the line of Nobodies (off-screen). ] ZEPHYROS: Y-- You're not here to attack me? [ The NOBODIES gurgle in near-unison (albeit unintelligibly) as they raise their swords and then salute Zephyros (off-screen). ] [ ZEPHYROS paces in front of the line of NOBODIES while lecturing them. His voice is stern. He ultimately stops facing the last NOBODY in line. ] ZEPHYROS: Well, that's very kind of you. But! ... we need to set a few ground rules. Number one: I'm the boss. [ US footage - The NOBODY at the left end of the line listens attentively. We dissolve to some time later, as the NOBODY nearly nods off, but it shakes its head and resumes listening. ] ZEPHYROS (cont'd, off-screen): Number two: No attacking the boss. (time passes) ... Number forty-six: Stay out of the water in a thunderstorm. I can't stress this enough, men! Number forty-seven... [ ZEPHYROS begins to pace in the other direction as his lecture continues. ] ZEPHYROS (cont'd): Never pet a dog you don't know. But enough of that. What's really important is that we have a good battle cry. Now, personally, I like "Abandon everything!" [ The NOBODIES stand in profile. ] ZEPHYROS (cont'd, off-screen): What do you say, men?! [ The NOBODIES nod and clench their fists with a concordant gurgle. ] [ ZEPHYROS continues to pace in front of the NOBODIES. ] ZEPHYROS: Not even close. But never mind that! What really matters is that we're gonna be the best team the world has ever seen! [ In close-up, ZEPHYROS points at himself. He then points at the Nobodies (off-screen) and raises his arm triumphantly. ] ZEPHYROS (cont'd): (inwardly) Mostly me... (loudly to Nobodies, raising arm) ... but also you guys!! [ The NOBODIES triumphantly pump their arms into the air twice, gurgling synchronously. ] [ ZEPHYROS throws up his hands. ] ZEPHYROS: Yeah, that's it! [ EXT. BASEBALL STADIUM - In a medium-sized baseball stadium (compare with sentai), a GROUNDSKEEPER sweeps up paper debris in the dugout. ] [ Soon, the GROUNDSKEEPER notices a series of thuds and clatters from the adjoining hallway. ] [ INT. STADIUM HALLWAY - Entering from outdoors, the GROUNDSKEEPER investigates the source of the noise. Upon coming to an equipment closet, from which baseball equipment has been scattered, he reels back as a NOBODY turns to look at him. ] [ The GROUNDSKEEPER scrambles down the hallway to escape. ] [ INT. HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - MAGGIE is stretched out on the couch reading a psychology book (her clothes are now different). ] [ PETE enters through the front door wearing his chef's uniform. ] PETE: Honey, I'm home! MAGGIE: Hey, Pete. [ PETE shuts the door and enters the living room. ] PETE: Any progress yet? [ MAGGIE glances toward the ceiling. ] MAGGIE: Nope. They're still not talking to each other. PETE: Jeez, that must've been some kind of misunderstanding. (pleading) Come on, Maggie, you can tell me! MAGGIE (with a smirk): I'm sorry, Pete. I promised I wouldn't. [ PETE hangs his head and heads into the dining room. ] PETE: All right... [ The phone rings, prompting PETE to poke his head back into the living room as MAGGIE answers. ] MAGGIE: Hello? (pauses, grows serious) All right, thanks, Detective. [ PETE enters as MAGGIE hangs up. ] PETE: Trouble? MAGGIE: Yep, at the baseball stadium. (shouts toward the ceiling) Hey, you two! Suck it up! We've got trouble! [ Surprised by the outburst, PETE chuckles. They head toward the front door. ] [ EXT. BASEBALL STADIUM - The five RANGERS land near the left foul line (compare with sentai). They scan the area. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Are you sure this is it? CHRIS (Black Ranger): He's not at the coliseum, is he? MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): No, this is the right place. [ ZEPHYROS' voice echoes distantly through the stadium, causing the RANGERS to perk up. ] ZEPHYROS (distantly, off-screen): All right, men, who's ready for some team-building exercises? [ Switch to sentai - ZEPHYROS rises from a stairway leading into the stands. ] ZEPHYROS: I know I sure -- ... Power Rangers! [ US footage - The RANGERS react. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Hey, Zephyros, come on, man! You're not supposed to be here! LUKE (Red Ranger): You need to get somewhere safe! Just lay low and don't bother anybody! [ ZEPHYROS replies, swinging his brush arm. ] ZEPHYROS: Nice try, Rangers! But no dice! [ ZEPHYROS advances in the stands. Below, we zoom in on the five RANGERS (US composite over sentai). ] ZEPHYROS (cont'd): You guys just know we'll give you the worst bruising ever! [ US footage - The RANGERS look at each other, puzzled. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): "We?" Who's he talking about? [ ZEPHYROS waggles his hand in the air and then raises his brush arm. ] ZEPHYROS: Wait a sec, let me just... (softly) Over here, guys! Yeah. (loudly) Presenting... Team Zephyros! [ A team of NOBODIES, dressed in white baseball uniforms and holding baseball bats, emerges from the far dugout. (One is dressed as a catcher.) The NOBODIES line up, remove their caps, and give a bow before returning their caps to their heads. ] [ US footage - The RANGERS react. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): The Nobodies are working for Zephyros now? [ BLACK RANGER assumes a defensive stance. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): That's the part that bothers you? [ ZEPHYROS thrusts out his brush arm. ] ZEPHYROS: All right, men... Abandon everything!! [ The NOBODIES suddenly turn and charge at the Rangers (off-screen), bats in hand. ] [ US footage - The RANGERS charge. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Let's play ball! (Rangers charge) [ A NOBODY with a baseball bat and a simple, funnel-shaped megaphone takes a running leap into the air. It gurgles boisterously through the megaphone and swings its bat like a club with its other hand. ] [ RED RANGER unsheathes his TALON SWORD. ] [ RED uses his sword to fend off the NOBODY as it lands. He then fends off two other bat-wielding NOBODIES. In the background, YELLOW, BLACK, and PINK fight NOBODIES of their own. ] [ PINK RANGER rolls back from an unseen attack. She quickly recovers and leaps into the air, but a NOBODY grabs her foot and slams her onto the dirt as more NOBODIES swarm in front of her. Above, a NOBODY swings its bat downward. ] [ US footage - PINK RANGER yelps and rolls aside as the bat strikes the turf inches from her head. ] [ BLACK RANGER kicks at a NOBODY as it prances with a baseball glove and a megaphone, but it vanishes and reappears behind him (each teleportation featuring a US black ripple). BLACK performs two more kicks, each missing as the NOBODY teleports, and as he blocks and counters the NOBODY's subsequent punch, he suddenly finds himself surrounded by NOBODIES. They tackle him, their bats, gloves, and megaphone coming down on him. ] [ US footage - BLUE RANGER performs a series of acrobatic flips across the field. Nearby, a NOBODY dumps out a bucket of baseballs. They roll under BLUE's feet, causing her to slip and land on her butt. Another NOBODY leans into frame and gestures to indicate she is out. ] [ A NOBODY is seen spinning in a circle. We pan up to see YELLOW RANGER on his shoulders, being spun around as he yells in protest. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Hey, I'm getting dizzy! Cut it out! [ The NOBODY finally hurls YELLOW RANGER through the air. ] [ US footage - The other RANGERS catch YELLOW as he lands and help him to his feet. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Pete! [ ZEPHYROS brandishes his brush arm and aims it forward. ] ZEPHYROS: Now, men, Operation: Surging Breaker! [ NOBODIES flip through the air in opposing directions. ] [ Five NOBODIES land some distance from the RANGERS, and five more land twice that distance away. ] [ The far NOBODIES ready their bats. ] [ The near NOBODIES (the center of whom is the catcher) face the far group (off-screen) and adjust their hats. We zoom in to the perplexed RANGERS in the background - notably, RED RANGER. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): What are they doing? [ The near NOBODIES each pitch a baseball toward the far group (off-screen). ] [ In turn, the batting NOBODIES hit their respective pitches. ] [ A flurry of baseballs strikes the RANGERS, causing them to spark. ] [ ZEPHYROS prepares to fire from his nozzle. ] ZEPHYROS: You're outta here, Rangers! [ ZEPHYROS blows a jet of air from his nozzle. ] [ Blown back, the RANGERS are sent flying through the air. ] [ The boots of RED and BLACK are shown rebounding off the stadium wall. ] [ RED RANGER extends his underarm wings. ] [ BLACK and RED leap together through the air, their underarm wings extended. ] [ PINK, YELLOW, and BLUE leap as well. ] [ ZEPHYROS aims his brush arm and fires an incendiary blast. ] ZEPHYROS: No, really - get out of here! (fires) [ BLACK and RED are struck with sparks, and the camera flips dizzily. The same happens to PINK, YELLOW, and BLUE. ] [ EXT. CITY PLAZA - Smoking, the RANGERS land outside the stadium. In the foreground swarm the NOBODIES (still in uniform), and between them strolls ZEPHYROS. ] ZEPHYROS: Well, Rangers, you gave it a sporting try. [ ZEPHYROS advances slowly as the NOBODIES romp around behind him. He then checks behind him on either side before cheering. The NOBODIES then thrust their fists into the air with a mighty collective gurgle. ] ZEPHYROS (cont'd): But unfortunately, nothing can match the awesome power of... (looks back) Ready, guys? ...the best team in the world... Team Zephyros!! (Nobodies cheer) [ The smoking RANGERS groan as they try to rise, but only RED RANGER makes it to a crouching position. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Man, we're really off our game to let THESE guys beat us. [ ZEPHYROS shakes his brush arm crossly. While ranting, he clutches his head, then gestures to himself and then looks back to point at his team (off-screen). ] ZEPHYROS: Hey, what the heck is that supposed to mean?! (clutches head) Ugh, you still don't get it! (points to self) I'm the best, and these guys -- Huh? [ Up a flight of steps, a small grocery cart rolls out of control. An ELDERLY WOMAN with an umbrella chases after it exhaustedly. ] ELDERLY WOMAN: Wait! Stop those groceries! [ As the ELDERLY WOMAN desperately collects a few fallen items, she cries out after the escaping cart. ] ELDERLY WOMAN (cont'd): No, my eggs! They're organic! (wails) [ The RANGERS rise from the pavement. RED advances urgently, but ZEPHYROS stands in their way. He then turns. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Ma'am, watch out for the steps! ZEPHYROS: Not so fast, Rangers! (turns) What steps? [ The cart careens down the steps as the ELDERLY WOMAN cries out. ] ELDERLY WOMAN: Oh, please! My crepes!! [ The cart continues to bounce violently down the steps. ] [ ZEPHYROS makes a declaration and rushes out of frame. In the background, the RANGERS react. ] ZEPHYROS: Huh? (advances) I got 'em! I got 'em! [ ZEPHYROS catches the wayward cart. The ELDERLY WOMAN begins descending the steps as he lifts the cart and carries it to her. ] ELDERLY WOMAN: Oh, thank you! Thank you! [ The ELDERLY WOMAN meets ZEPHYROS at a level platform midway down, and he sets the cart down for her. ] ZEPHYROS: Well, it's certainly no trouble, ma'am. ELDERLY WOMAN: Oh, you're a lifesaver! [ The ELDERLY WOMAN happily inspects the grocery cart and finds her carton of eggs undamaged. Beaming, she holds them up and bows her head gratefully to ZEPHYROS. ] ELDERLY WOMAN (cont'd): Let's see... All twelve eggs! (smiles and bows) You saved them! [ ZEPHYROS awkwardly bows and rubs his head bashfully. ] ZEPHYROS: Uhh, yeah, no problem. Gee whiz, lady. [ US footage - Below, the RANGERS react with surprise. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): He just helped that lady! But why...? PETE (Yellow Ranger): Maybe he's just a softy at heart! CASEY (Pink Ranger, clasping her hands): Awww...! [ The NOBODIES cover their faces in shame. ] [ Meanwhile, ZEPHYROS carries the cart to the top of the steps and sets it down. The ELDERLY WOMAN follows and bows appreciatively, taking the cart once it's been released. ] ELDERLY WOMAN: Oh, you're so kind! I can't tell you how much I appreciate this! Thank you! ZEPHYROS: The pleasure's mine. [ The ELDERLY WOMAN strolls off cheerily. ] ELDERLY WOMAN: What a nice man! (hums) ZEPHYROS (off-screen): Bye now! [ The ELDERLY WOMAN happily looks back as ZEPHYROS waves goodbye. ] ZEPHYROS (cont'd): Have a nice day! [ The ELDERLY WOMAN contently walks out of frame. Just at that moment, ZEPHYROS launches into a frenzied tirade. ] ZEPHYROS: Yeah, you'd better walk away! You don't wanna see what happens when I unleash the full fury of my fiery... [ The ELDERLY WOMAN turns back, hard of hearing. ] ZEPHYROS (cont'd, off-screen): F-- fiery... uh... ELDERLY WOMAN: Eh? [ ZEPHYROS suddenly grows contrite. He then waggles his finger at her sternly. ] ZEPHYROS: Uhhh... I said, hold on to that cart nice and tight! [ The ELDERLY WOMAN nods and smiles pleasantly. She bows appreciatively several times and continues to walk away. ] ELDERLY WOMAN: Ahhh... yes! (laughs, walks away) What a strange costume... [ Now alone, ZEPHYROS smacks his brush arm and gestures animatedly in frustration. He then shrugs and turns back toward the steps (off-screen) but is flummoxed by what he sees. ] ZEPHYROS: Awww, dang it! I'm evil, I tell ya! (shrugs, turns) Ehh. Where were we, men? (startles) Whaaa...?! [ As BLACK RANGER thumbs his nose, we zoom out to find that the RANGERS have clobbered the NOBODIES, who are now strewn about the pavement. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Sorry, man. Your friends got a little rowdy. [ US footage - PINK RANGER speaks. We then pan over to YELLOW. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Look, Zephyros, you're obviously not a bad guy. You don't need to be hanging around these creeps. PETE (Yellow Ranger): Yeah! Look, man, we wanna be your friends. You're just gonna have to take it easy and let us get you out of the city. [ ZEPHYROS furiously swishes his brush through the air. He then twirls in a huff and departs. ] ZEPHYROS: Never!! (turns) Let's go, men! [ The NOBODIES pick themselves up and begin to scurry off. YELLOW RANGER, in the middle of a response, is startled by one of the NOBODIES as it taunts him with its hat upon retreating. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Aw, come on, we just wanna -- (spooked) Hey, get off me! What's your problem?! [ As YELLOW threateningly raises a fist to the departing NOBODIES, we zoom in on the RANGERS. BLUE strokes her chin and looks to RED. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger, cont'd): Yeah, get outta here! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): He's gonna be a hard nut to crack. His self-image is so wrapped up in being evil... [ RED looks to the others and then replies. YELLOW crosses his arms and nods confidently. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): We'll get through to him somehow. CASEY (Pink Ranger): Right! PETE (Yellow Ranger): Yeah... no problem. [ EXT. FIELD - In the same field as earlier, the NOBODIES hurl their baseball equipment to the ground. They toss their uniforms into another pile. ] [ The NOBODIES tear off their clothes in disgust. They huddle crouched among the weeds, one of them hatefully smacking its megaphone against the ground. ] [ ZEPHYROS paces nearby. He pounds his brush arm angrily. ] ZEPHYROS: Those Power Rangers...! Next time we'll squash 'em flat! [ The NOBODIES privately gather together, gurgling amongst each other. ] ZEPHYROS (off-screen): Hey, what are you guys talking about? [ As a few of the NOBODIES glance back non-inclusively, one of them gestures reassuringly for Zephyros to stay put. Their gurgling continues. ] [ ZEPHYROS eagerly approaches the pack. Most ignore him, while others rowdily toss clumps of grass in his direction. ] ZEPHYROS: Hey, come on, guys! That sounds important! (grass thrown, grunts exasperatedly) Hey, come on! This next mission's the evilest ever! [ The NOBODIES all look at Zephyros (off-screen). They then dismissively toss their grass clumps aside and rise lazily. ] [ INT. HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - PETE is sitting on the couch watching TV (in different clothes) when the phone rings. PETE grunts and calls out: ] PETE: Who do you bet that is? [ EXT. INDUSTRIAL SITE - The RANGERS dash through an industrial complex, scanning the area. They stop and look around. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): He's gotta be around here somewhere! (they stop) CHRIS (Black Ranger): Well, let's keep looking! LUKE (Red Ranger): Right. [ Shown from a distance, the RANGERS run off. ] [ In another section, the RANGERS look around further. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): He's not here either! LUKE (Red Ranger): We'll get him! [ The camera pans around the expansive complex. ] CASEY (off-screen): This place gives me the creeps. [ US footage - PINK RANGER bashfully looks to BLACK. He continues to scan the idea. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger, cont'd): Uhh, Chris... isn't this where you fought that robot that protected Sasha? CHRIS (Black Ranger): If you say so. [ We tilt down another corridor in the complex. ZEPHYROS' evil laughter echoes distantly. ] [ The RANGERS listen in all directions as the laughter continues. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Where is that coming from...? LUKE (Red Ranger): He's close. ZEPHYROS (off-screen, closer): Evil laughter! [ The RANGERS spin around as we whip-pan to the left. Some distance away, ZEPHYROS and the NOBODIES dash out. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): There! ZEPHYROS: Ha ha ha! [ US footage - The RANGERS assume defensive stances. Behind them is a metal warehouse wall. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Come on, Zephyros... Why don't we give this a rest? [ ZEPHYROS advances a step, shaking his brush arm, as the NOBODIES stir behind him. ] ZEPHYROS: Nice try, Rangers! But feel free to "stick around!" [ US footage - The RANGERS look at one another. ] ZEPHYROS (off-screen, cont'd): Mua ha ha! [ ZEPHYROS crosses his arms and extends them. ] ZEPHYROS (cont'd): Operation... Stick 'Em! [ Switch to US footage - Four NOBODIES leap into the air. ] [ Sentai - ZEPHYROS blows a powerful stream of air from his nozzle. ] [ Accelerated by the gust, the NOBODIES rocket toward the RANGERS, their arms held out wide. ] [ The RANGERS barely have time to back up a step before the four NOBODIES impact, splattering into black goo all around the RANGERS. The RANGERS are not only knocked back against the wall behind them, but the goo also adheres them to its surface. ] [ Switch to sentai - ZEPHYROS speaks and turns his chest switch. ] ZEPHYROS: And now for the roast! (turns switch) [ As the remaining NOBODIES look on (one particularly awestruck), ZEPHYROS spews a stream of fire from his nozzle. ] [ US footage - The glued RANGERS are bathed in flames. They groan and writhe, and sparks erupt from their bodies at random intervals. ] [ As the firestorm continues, the NOBODIES cheer in gurgles and prance excitedly. ZEPHYROS concurs. ] ZEPHYROS: Ha ha! Yes! Fiery! [ Three NOBODIES leap and cheer in delight. ] [ US footage - The RANGERS continue to roast in the flames. The goo on and around them bubbles and scorches under the intense heat. ] [ A dog, meanwhile, begins licking ZEPHYROS' foot. The monster looks down, distracted. ] ZEPHYROS: Hee hee! Hey, what the heck? Oh, a doggie! [ Switch to US footage - The soot-covered RANGERS fall limply, the wall behind them charred black with the exception of the Rangers' silhouettes. ] [ Still smoking, the RANGERS groan on the ground, barely conscious. ] [ Switch to sentai - The dog now licks ZEPHYROS' chest switch, as the monster is now crouched with the dog on his lap. ] ZEPHYROS: (laughs) What, do I smell like food or something? [ US footage - The charred RANGERS look on, beginning to pick themselves up off the ground. ] [ Giggling, ZEPHYROS falls onto his back, the dog under his arm. The NOBODIES are startled by the sight. ] [ US footage - The RANGERS stand, transfixed by the sight. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): A ticklish monster...? [ With ZEPHYROS now on his back, the dog licks on the turbine under his mouth. ZEPHYROS emits a muffled giggle. ] [ ZEPHYROS squeals with ticklish delight. ] ZEPHYROS: (giggles) I can't take it! Please, no more! [ US footage - The RANGERS idly dust themselves off. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Just, uh, let us know when you're done over there. [ Prostrate on the ground, ZEPHYROS gestures for help as the dog remains on top of him, but the NOBODIES look between each other and the monster. As ZEPHYROS continues his flailing, the NOBODIES wave to the Rangers (off-screen) and indifferently turn their backs on ZEPHYROS. As they walk away, ZEPHYROS begins to sit up, the dog running off. ] ZEPHYROS (giddily exhausted): Ohh, help me up, fellas! (no response) Oh, come on, guys! What are you waiting for? (Nobodies wave, stroll off) Hey, wait! Where are you going? Come back! (dog leaves) Aww... (grunts, sits up) [ ZEPHYROS sits up in the direction of the camera and clenches his fist in frustration. ] ZEPHYROS (cont'd): Ohhh, I blew it! I'm such a loser! [ Switch to US footage - The RANGERS approach with a friendly demeanor. (Their suits are now cleaner.) ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Hey, man... Quit worrying about trying to impress people. LUKE (Red Ranger): Yeah. There are a lot more rewarding things in life than being tough. CASEY (Pink Ranger): Like that warm feeling you get when you help somebody! Or... when you pet a puppy! PETE (Yellow Ranger): Besides, bullying people only impresses jerks anyway. Are they the kind of friends you want? MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Let us help you, Zephyros. [ Sentai - ZEPHYROS nods and rubs his head. ] ZEPHYROS: All right, Rangers... you win. [ SASHA stands on a roof above, her STAR HANDLE in hand. ] SASHA: Funny, that's not the way I see it. [ Looking up, the RANGERS react. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Oh, great. [ Sentai - ZEPHYROS clutches his head, gestures animatedly, and turns. ] ZEPHYROS: Ohh... You guys have been great, but I'm outta here! CHRIS (Black Ranger): Go, guys. Get Zephyros to safety. I'll take care of Sasha. LUKE (Red Ranger): Right. [ RED, BLUE, and YELLOW begin to depart in Zephyros' direction (off-screen), but PINK stands her ground, causing them to pause. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): I'm staying too. [ BLACK nods before leaping skyward. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Let's do it then! (leaps) [ PINK leaps as well. RED, BLUE, and YELLOW continue their egress. ] [ EXT. WAREHOUSE ROOFTOP - Atop a warehouse in the industrial complex, SASHA squares off with the BLACK and PINK RANGERS as they land in front of her. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Haven't you learned your lesson yet, Princess? SASHA: What, are you going to lecture me about being nice too? CHRIS (Black Ranger): Would it make a difference? SASHA: Not really, no. [ BLACK shrugs, and the fight begins. Between battling BLACK RANGER with martial arts, SASHA fires bluish-white lasers from her STAR HANDLE at the two RANGERS. PINK returns fire with her SKY BLASTER. ] [ SASHA fends off both RANGERS using martial arts. Finally, BLACK RANGER manages to kick the STAR HANDLE from her hand. It flies through the air, and PINK RANGER catches it. BLACK then secures SASHA in an arm lock. ] [ Above, the red-striped HOVERBIRD watches. ] [ BLACK RANGER speaks to the captive SASHA as she struggles. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): All right, Princess, you're pretty powerless without that wand, aren't you? [ SASHA struggles bitterly. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger, cont'd): What do you say, Casey? We give her to the police? CASEY (Pink Ranger): Yeah, I could see that. SASHA: You'll never -- [ Before she can finish her sentence, SASHA vanishes with greenish-silver vertical streaks. ] [ Surprised, BLACK and PINK look to the sky. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Well, so much for that. (looks at Star Handle) What do we do with this? CHRIS (Black Ranger): Let's go somewhere safe, and maybe we can try... (shrugs) ... destroying it, or hiding it, or something. [ PINK nods. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Okay. [ EXT. INDUSTRIAL SITE - Below, BLACK and PINK land but are startled by someone some distance ahead of them (off-screen). ] [ Sentai (Jetman #5) - STRIFE walks toward them. ] [ BLACK places himself in front of PINK as they both strike defensive stances. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): It's him! [ Switch to sentai (Jetman #50) - With BLACK RANGER in the foreground (US composite over sentai), STRIFE draws closer. His demeanor is not overtly aggressive. After a moment, he extends his hand. ] STRIFE: My name is Strife, Rangers. You have something that belongs to a comrade of mine. I believe it's known as a "Star Handle." Of course, we won't have to resort to violence if you'll simply... (extends his hand) ... hand it over. [ With STRIFE's extended hand in the foreground, BLACK RANGER looks back to PINK (both US composites over sentai). After a moment, PINK hands him the STAR HANDLE. ] [ US footage - Shown in a close-up profile, BLACK RANGER accepts the STAR HANDLE (perhaps off-screen) and stares down Strife (off-screen). ] [ Shown in similar profile, STRIFE eyes Black Ranger (off-screen) in return. ] [ Switch to US footage - BLACK RANGER takes a step back and hurls the STAR HANDLE into the air toward his left. He then presents his empty palms to Strife (off-screen). ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): It's all yours. [ Sentai (Jetman #34) - Looking in the direction of the airborne Star Handle (off-screen), STRIFE steps forward and grunts with annoyance. He then advances out of frame. ] [ BLACK looks to PINK RANGER. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Well, that should keep him busy for a little while, anyway. Ready to get out of here? [ PINK nods. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): After you. [ BLACK and PINK leap into the sky. ] [ EXT. SKY (sentai) - PINK RANGER extends her underarm wings (Jetman #19). ] [ BLACK RANGER extends his wings as well (Jetman #2). ] [ US footage - Together, BLACK and PINK soar through the sky. ] [ EXT. INDUSTRIAL SITE (Jetman #34) - STRIFE scans the ground until spying something among some vegetation nearby (off-screen). We pan down (transition to US footage), revealing the STAR HANDLE. ] [ Break. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAIN HIGHWAY (SUNSET) - A black pickup truck with a camper shell drives down the highway at sunset. ] PETE (voice-over): Man, this is pretty cool. I've never commandeered anything before! [ INT. PICKUP TRUCK - Inside the pickup, LUKE is driving while MAGGIE sits in the passenger seat and PETE sits in the center. Behind PETE, the rear window into the rear section is open (though we don't see Zephyros from this vantage point). ] MAGGIE: Yes you have! We used that moving truck to trap that blob monster! PETE: Oh yeah. Well, this is cooler. LUKE (nodding toward his Morpher): Yeah, well, I'm just glad Casey and Chris are okay. MAGGIE: Definitely. Now all we need to worry about is where to hide Zephyros. [ PETE turns in his seat to speak toward the rear. ] PETE: Hey man, can you, like, turn back into a hair dryer? You could lay low like nobody's business. [ ZEPHYROS' finger waggles through the window. ] ZEPHYROS (off-screen): Yeah, why don't you just turn back into a baby human first and tell me how that goes? [ PETE turns back around and nods understandingly. ] PETE: Huh. Point taken. [ MAGGIE snickers. ] [ EXT. CEMETERY HILLSIDE (SUNSET) - On a grassy hillside overlooking the cemetery, CHRIS and CASEY are reclined on a blanket. ] [ After a moment of silence, CASEY turns to CHRIS. ] CASEY: Um... about last night... It was a... reflex or something. I dunno. But I'm sorry. [ CHRIS chuckles without making eye contact. ] CHRIS: It's not a big deal. (pauses) So, do you think you're gonna go to the wedding? [ CASEY makes a face and looks at the sunset again. ] CASEY: Ehh, probably not... unless I leave my Morpher here with you guys. You know, so you could... find a substitute. [ CHRIS glances at her with a smirk. ] CHRIS: I dunno about that. You're kinda irreplaceable. [ CASEY looks at him and smiles bashfully as he looks away. A moment passes. ] CASEY: Hey, can I ask you kind of a personal question? You don't have to answer if it's weird though. [ CHRIS looks to CASEY, listening. ] CASEY (cont'd): What kind of, um, "person" have you always pictured yourself with? CHRIS: Like, girlfriend...? CASEY: Okay, yeah. [ CHRIS resumes looking at the sunset. ] CHRIS: I don't think about it. [ CASEY blinks. ] CASEY: Like, not at all? [ CHRIS shrugs. ] CHRIS: I don't see why everybody has to be in a relationship. [ CASEY makes a face. ] CASEY: Well... don't you get lonely? [ CHRIS's demeanor grows harsher. ] CHRIS: Of course I get lonely. (calms) I'm just... not the relationship type. [ CASEY looks down. ] CHRIS (cont'd): I mean, yeah, of course it sounds nice. But relationships are for nice people. People with bright, happy futures. [ CASEY looks at him. ] CASEY: What makes you think you don't have a future? Or that you're not a nice person? CHRIS: (chuckles) Have you seriously looked at me? What am I gonna offer as a boyfriend? CASEY: Maybe you could give yourself a chance and find out. [ CHRIS shakes his head. ] CHRIS: You can do better than me. CASEY (gently): Maybe you could let me decide that...? [ CHRIS looks at her a moment and then lowers his gaze. After a while, he speaks: ] CHRIS: I'm sorry. [ Moments pass. ] CHRIS (cont'd): If I was in a relationship, I'd want to do it right. ... be the kinda guy that you deserve, do all the right things... (meets her gaze) I just... don't know how to do those things. CASEY: Like I know what I'm doing? This isn't a game with some referee calling you over every rule you get wrong... Just... (with a smile) ...be nice to me, and I'll let you slide on the rules. [ CHRIS cracks a very faint smile. After a moment, they look once again at the sunset, and CASEY leans her head against CHRIS's shoulder. The camera rises over the hillside. Fade to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - SASHA smugly flips through the first few pages of a small blue and white book. ] SASHA: I've picked out hosts for all of your remaining Jinnsects. [ DILLIK lights up and looks between SASHA and TRASK. ] DILLIK (happily): Oh, great! We're set for months! [ EXT. AUDIO SHOP - As a street-rattling bass booms from within, numerous customers and employees evacuate an urban audio shop, many holding their hands over their ears. As the evacuation continues, a front window shatters. ] SASHA (voice-over, devilishly): That's not quite what I meant. [ EXT. URBAN CEMETERY - At a downtown cemetery, an elderly couple stands respectfully before a tombstone. Behind it stands the statue of a female angel blowing a long trumpet. To the astonishment of the elderly couple, the angel stiffly comes to life and flies away on stony wings. ] CHRIS (voice-over): Whoa, we've got big trouble. [ EXT. GRAVELY LOT - While attempting to fight a monster comprised of cables and generator parts, RED RANGER replies into his wrist: ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Yeah, I've got a monster over here, guys. My hands are full. [ INT. WAREHOUSE - BLUE RANGER responds into her wrist in a warehouse. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Wait a second... How many monsters are there, anyway? [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Joejira